Clueless Argument's
by goldwolfz
Summary: One-second Travis and Wes are the middle of yet another one of their arguments. Then all of sudden Wes is pressed up against the wall; Travis's body pressed against his.


[Common Law Fic]: Clueless Argument's-Pg-13-1/1

A/n: This is my first fic for the show Common Law. It's also my first fic to every post online.  
My grammar and punctuation are that great, but I'm working on it.

Title: Clueless Argument's

Disclaimer: I, goldwolfz do not own Common Law. Please don't replicate my work without permission; I worked really hard on this.

Warnings: Pg-13 for language. This fic is slashed, so if that not your kind thing you, then don't read it, you have been warned.

Other Notes: ~769w. Travis/Wes slash. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: One-second Travis and Wes are the middle of yet another one of their arguments. Then all of sudden Wes is pressed up against the wall; Travis's body pressed against his.

* * *

One-second Wes is in the middle of arguing with Travis, then the next second he's pushed up against the wall, Travis's lips on his. Travis takes a step back from Wes and looks at him to see what his reaction would be.

Wes is smiling at him with that stupid adorable mouth of his that he just wants to kiss again. Wes gets off the wall and walks up to the darker man in front of him. Once he's in front of the other man, he throws his arms around Travis's neck pulling him closer to him.

Wes looks at Travis's straight into both his of eyes tells him that he a dumbass for worrying so much. Travis laughs at this brings his hands up to rested against's Wes's hips.

He started to kiss the paler man in front of him. Without removing their lips from each other, they backed up to were they started. Wes was press up against the wall by Travis's hips.

He try's desperately to get closer to the older man's bodied, but Travis just press his' hips harder against Wes to keep him in place. Wes starts to make whimpering nosing.

He is really fucking hard now and just wants Travis to touch him down there, but the stupid cabbage patch fucked messing with him. He started to get to annoy with Travis; he wants more, but the stupid cabbage patch is taking things slow.

Travis stops in the middle of what he's doing and pulls back a few inches from Wes. Wes whimper at the loss of contact trying desperately to get it back.

Travis chuckle softly at the paler man in front of him; it was nice to see him let someone else have control. He thinks Dr. Ryan's will be pleased to know that Wes is in at proofing letting someone else be in control.

He pulls Wes closer against his bodied shushing him by running his fingers softly through, Wes's blond hair. Wes leans in closer to the touch moaning in pleasure. Travis takes a hold of Wes's suit jacket and throws it to the ground.

Wes looks to where Travis threw his suit jacket, he started moving away from Travis to where his suit jacket was.

Wes started to walk to where his suit jacket was laid on the floor, but before he could reach it. Travis's lips where on his once again. Travis pushed Wes back against the wall running a hand in against his pale skin.

He runs his hand slowing over Wes's stomach and up to his chest. He runs his hand over Wes's right nipple and takes it between his fingers gently twisting it. A gasp escapes between Wes parted lips.

Travis took this chance to slip his tongue between Wes parted lips. Their tongues batter each other for dominations for a good couple of minutes.

In the ended Travis won the batter for dominations between the two of them.

He slowly removed his lips from Wes's, moving a few inches away from his mouth. Travis softly says into Wes's mouth, I win.

Wes isn't really sure what he means, that he won the batter for domination or their argument. He can't even remember what their argument had been about, and right now he could not care less about it.

* * *

A/n: Please review. I'm going to work on writing more fictions for Travis/Wes It made to take me a few weeks, but I'll try my hardens to put something up soon. Hopefully, in a few days once, I graduation, I'll have more time to write. Also, I'm looking for a beta can anyone help me find one; I'll be very grateful for the help.


End file.
